


Sick and tired of it

by Tindernut



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 21:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2443556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tindernut/pseuds/Tindernut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Master Hand gets angry at Crazy for wrecking his office. Crazy hand finally gets sick of being a disappointment to his brother and leaves the Smash Mansion, stumbling upon the villains of Super Smash Brothers. They all decide to create chaos everywhere to get revenge on Master Hand.<br/>Humanoid Master and Crazy Hand</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick and tired of it

It was another morning at the smash mansion. All the smashers were asleep, the sun only beginning to rise. The only person awake was Master Hand, who was currently walking to his office. Yes, walking. Master Hand has the ability to change into a humanoid figure at will. It makes paperwork easier to do.

Opening the door and switching on the light, Master Hand's eyed widened, and he gawked at the site. His office was a disaster. Paperwork scattered everywhere, drawers from cabinets knocked onto the floor. Most of the things he had so very neatly organized on his perfect desk were now on the floor in pieces.

His eye twitched. He didn't even need to think about who did this.

"CRAZY HAND!"

Most the smashers jumped awake from the sudden shriek. "Oh no." some whispered. "Not again." Pikachu covered his ears in fright, and the smashers hid their heads under the covers. They knew a fight was gonna break out.

"Yes, brother?" A voice said innocently behind him.

Master Hand spun around, his face completely red with fury. "Explain. NOW."

Crazy slowly tilted his head, looking at the mess behind him. "Ohhhh yes. I was looking for something last night! Had to rearrange some of your things to find it."

"Rearrange?! How many times do we have to go through with this, Crazy? Why didn't you come get me? WHY is my office in PIECES?! You could have just came to me and ASKED what you so importantly needed, I could have gotten if for you! Now I have to clean all of this up! AGAIN!"

Master Hand was to the point of growling, and his fists were clenched.

"I am sorry?"

...

"I can help you clean up, brother-"

"No. No, just.. please. Get out."

Crazy frowned. Master turned around and got on his knees and started picking up papers and broken pencils scattered along the floor.

"Brother-"

Master Hand dropped everything in his arms, and quickly stood up and turned back to him. "For once in your life, can you please just listen to me?! GET OUT!" He was to the point where he had tears in his eyes from anger and frustration. He had to deal with this all the time, and he was getting so sick of it.

Closing his mouth, Crazy looked down in disappointment. He suddenly narrowed his eyes in anger, and huffed. He turned around and walked out of his office, slamming the door. Which fell off it's hinges with a crash.

Master grunted then turned back around, and started cleaning up again.

Since the smasher's bedrooms were just down the hall, they heard every last bit of it. Hearing Crazy storm past, they all decided they should stay in bed for a while and let Master Hand cool down.

Crazy walked into the main hall, where some other smashers were awake. Peach, Zelda, Samus, Snake and a few others were all in the hall.

"Oh my goodness," Peach said in her soft voice. "We heard the commotion. Crazy Hand, are you alright?"

"No," he said truthfully. "No matter what I do, I always do something to make my brother mad. He always gets super angry at me, but I never do anything wrong!"

The smashers looked towards Master's office, which he had sat the broken door up so no one can see inside.

"What on earth were you doing in there, Crazy?" Samus commented.

"I was looking for something."

"In Master's office? Crazy, you obviously made a very big mess."

"It wasn't a mess!" He shouted. The smashers all jumped in surprise. "Master is just overreacting! As usual! I didn't do anything wrong!" He stormed off.

"But we didn't mean.." Peach sighed, and looked back at the others and they shook their heads.

A while after Crazy Hand left the mansion and most of the smashers were awake now and in the main hall, Master hand finally came out of his office. Peach was the first to greet him. "Good morning, Master Hand. Is everything okay?"

"Yes, everything is fine." He looked very tired. "Where did my brother go?"

"He stormed out of here a little while ago. He didn't mention where he was going, I'm sorry." She said.

Master Hand shook his head in disappointment. "My apologies for him being so immature. His mentality is like that of a child's. He can't help it." He sighed in exhaustion. "I will go look for him."

He turned to all the smashers. "You all may do whatever you like today, but please do not trash the mansion while I'm gone.. I certainly do not need another mess to clean up today as my patience is wearing very thin. Thank you."

The smashers all agreed, they figured they would just have a lazy day.

Crazy had wandered off very far by now, walking around in a forest near the mansion. "Stupid brother.. Always so mean. He could never stop being serious and just let me have some damn fun."

In the forest, he came across a large bare patch of grass surrounded by trees. In the middle were some of the other game's villains all hanging out. He saw Ganondorf, Bowser, Wario, and King Dedede.

When they noticed him, they looked surprised. "Oh jeez it's Master Hand! He's figured out our secret spot!" King Dedede exclaimed. They groaned a little. "We're sorry, Master Ha-"

"Actually, it's Crazy Hand, not Master Hand. We're a lot different." He said with a scowl and held up his left, twitching gloved hand. "Anyways, what are you guys doing out here?"

They seemed to relax a bit. "Training," said Wario. "We like to train out here so we can beat the other players during classic mode and get trophies. Why do you think we've been doing so good lately? Gyahaha!"

"He's probably gonna tell his wee baby brother and get us in trouble."

Crazy Hand smirked. "No, I won't. If you let me hang out with you guys here, I won't say a word to anybody!"

They nodded, and allowed him to come sit with them. "So what brings you out here, Crazy dude? Don't you have stuff to be blowing up?"

He cackled. "My brother is angry with me for 'destroying' his office." They all laughed. Crazy Hand actually joined in a little. "Hey, hey, good boy. Master Hand's been pissing us off too. The guy thinks he's so high and mighty, it's so unfair. I break the rules one time and he kicks me out of the game for a month!"

He talked about how unfair Master Hand was to him as well. It made him feel a lot better, and made him think twice about his brother. "I always thought my brother was so smart and talented.. But now I see how mean he is to everyone. He's a jerk."

"Then why don't we start having a little.. 'fun' around the mansion then?" Wario suggested.

"What do you mean?" Asked Crazy Hand, tilting his head in confusion.

"We always talked about messing things up on purpose. I'm talkin' about screwin stuff up so it bothers Master Hand. Like you did. Trash his office. We make a mess out of things, break the rules, steal stuff. All to mess with his head! But we never really had the guts to do it. But if we have you on our side..."

Crazy gasped. "Of course! I'm in! Hehehe!" He said immedietly. This was the greatest idea anyone has ever had!

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfiction I've written in more than a year! Hope you guys like it. I wanted to write something about Master Hand and Crazy Hand sooo here it is.
> 
> Unlike most people, I like to think Crazy Hand is Master Hand's older twin brother. I just like the idea of Crazy calling him baby brother xD


End file.
